


The Tenth Date (Revised)

by CecilieFred



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, New York City, The Tenth Date, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilieFred/pseuds/CecilieFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised version! I chose to rewrite/edit this story a bit :) </p><p>Kurt feels like he has lost everything; his mom, his stepbrother, his dad, his fiancé. He has given up on life and love, until someone from his past comes along and agrees to help him get his life back on tracks. Sebastian Smythe sets Kurt up on ten different blind dates, to no luck, until the last date number ten where Kurt realizes that love isn’t always what you think it is, and that it sometimes comes in unexpected ways.</p><p>Pairings that occur: KurtxElliot, KurtxChandler(one date), KurtxVariousOtherCharacters (only small dates), and of course Kurtbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting an old "Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite the whole story, since I wasn’t happy with the way I had written it before. This time I will really try to write the story as I imagined it, and I truly hope that I can finish it as well. It's been a while since I last wrote, so please leave a comment, whether it's because you really like it, or if you think I should work on/improve some parts of my writing :) 
> 
> Chapter rating: G

**_July 5 th 2019_ **

It had all happened so fast, too fast. One minute he had been at work, laughing with Isabelle as they were putting the last things together for the next issue of Vogue, in the next moment he had answered his phone and were on a plane back to Ohio. He felt his heart beating in his chest as he ran down the halls of the hospital, finally reaching the right room, opening it, only to see that he was too late.

“No…” he said silently as the nurse were pulling the covers over his father’s face. “No… He was getting better. This can’t be true…” he felt like he couldn’t breathe, everything went blurry as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Someone put his or her hand on his shoulder, he didn’t see whom. What did it matter anyway? His father was gone, and he hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye.

“Kurt”, someone spoke softly from behind him, normally Kurt would’ve recognized the voice, but at this point he didn’t care about anyone else. He took a step forward, looking at the nurse with determined eyes.

“Please wait… I-… I need to say goodbye” his voice was groggy. He was trying to hold in his tears, although he knew that no one here would judge him for crying. Slowly the covers were removed from his father’s head, and a low sob escaped his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his father’s hand into his own, looking down at his peaceful face. It looked as though he was sleeping, but he wasn’t, and Kurt knew that. “Was he in any pain?” he meant to ask that question with a clear and steady voice, but instead he sounded like a small child.

“No, he wasn’t, Kurt”, the voice spoke again as he felt that soft hand on his shoulder again, and this time Kurt looked up, his eyes meeting those warm hazel eyes that he knew all too well.

“Thank you, for being here with Carol when it happened. And for calling me”, Kurt tried to put up a thankful smile, but at this point it was too painful.

“You would’ve done the same if it were my family” a soft smile and then the hand were removed. Kurt looked down at his father again, feeling the pain in his chest. He needed to get out of there.

“I’m sorry dad”, he whispered as he leaned down, pressing one last kiss to the cold forehead. His tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he barely had time to stand up before they affected his vision as well, making everyone in there one big blurry mess.

“Kurt”, he heard someone say his name, as someone else tried to hug him, but he just couldn’t take it. He made a run for it. He needed to get out of there, needed to get some fresh air.

“Kurt!” someone shouted after him as he stormed out of there. Stormed out of the hospital, the tears blinding him.

 

**_July 10 th _ **

It couldn’t have been a sunnier day in Ohio. Normally everyone would be out enjoying the sunshine, probably having ice cream or taking a long walk on the beach with their loved ones, but not today. Today the nearest and dearest of the Hummel-Hudson family were gathering in the church. Kurt stood hand in hand with Carol, greeting the many guests who came to pay their last respect to Burt. Although one would expect Kurt to be crying, or at least seem completely devastated – like Carol, who spent most of the time hugging her friends and family, trying not to cry – then Kurt just stood there, nodding to the guests, and once in a while hugging those of his friends who had managed to get there. Kurt didn’t blame the ones who hadn’t had the time to get off work, or get home from whatever tour or trip they were on when this happened.

“Kurt, are you okay honey?” Mercedes asked as she arrived, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, which Kurt barely noticed. He slowly nodded.

“I’m fine Mercedes. I’m glad you could make it. The others are already in there, oh, and Sam is here. I hope that’s okay?” he tried to put up a small smile, clearly feeling more concerned about one of his best friends’ love life than he probably should at this point. Truth be told then Kurt just wanted to get this over with. He had spent the last few days planning this funeral with Carol, but he didn’t really want to be there. It all felt too surreal. Every moment he hoped that he would wake up and realize it was all a nightmare. A sigh escaped his lips and he watched as Mercedes walked inside the church, joining the ones who were already there; Blaine, Sam, Rachel and Santana were the ones who had showed up so far. Rachel had apologized to Kurt that Jesse didn’t have the time to attend, but she had brought flowers from him. Those two had started dating again a few years after Finn passed away, and Kurt was actually starting to like Jesse. He was a better person now, and he made Rachel happy – which made Kurt’s life a great deal easier.

“Kurt”, a voice made Kurt snap out of his thoughts and he smiled a tiny bit at the people standing in front of him.

“Mr. Schuester”, he said in a voice that made him sound like the scared high school kid he had been when he first joined the glee club. It felt like ages ago by now. “I didn’t know you were coming”.

“I invited them, I hope it’s okay”, Carol softly spoke before she received a hug from Emma, and then from their boy Daniel, and then the rest of the family. Kurt was still rather impressed that they in the end ended up having four boys, two of them twins, and now had a daughter on the way as well.

“Of course it’s okay”, Kurt sent Carol a soft smile, squeezing her hand as comfort, and then nodded to the Schuester-family as they entered the church as well. Kurt looked down at his watch, taking a deep breath. “It’s time”. They both entered the church, Kurt with his arm around Carol, leading her up the church floor. He could feel her growing weaker in his arms as they got closer to the casket. He lead her to their seats and somehow managed to get them both seated, without any of them breaking down. It was a beautiful casket, a perfect white color, decorated with white and red flowers. It had been Carol’s choice; she had told Kurt that his father would always bring her flowers in those colors, so there hadn’t been much discussion about it. Kurt held around her as the priest started to speak. He could feel the tears starting to rise in his eyes, but forced himself not to cry.

“Welcome everybody. It is a sad day indeed, and I think that for many of us we would not have seen this day coming for many years. I never knew Burt Hummel personally, but this past few days I have gotten to know him through his family and friends. His own son Kurt, told me what a wonderful father he was, both to him and to his late step-brother Finn”, the priest started to speak and Kurt felt Carol’s hand clenching around his own as she wasn’t trying to stop herself from crying, just from being too loud. He softly handed her a napkin and kissed the side of her head. A tear ran down his own cheek and he had to take a deep breath. For a moment he zoomed out, stopped listening to the priest and only focused on the casket in front of them; when his father first got sick with cancer Kurt truly believed they could beat it, and they did, but not for long. About two years ago his father started getting sick again, lately he had been getting better, but apparently it hadn’t lasted long.

“I believe his son, Kurt, has prepared a speech?” Kurt looked up as his name was mentioned. Slowly he nodded and left his seat besides Carol. He had to take deep breaths as he stood in front of everyone, feeling a few tears run down his cheeks. He stood there for a while, looking out at everyone. He had to gather his strength, his courage, and his trust in his own voice. He only hoped that he wouldn’t sound like some child once he started speaking.

“I miss my dad. Every night he used to call me, and when I asked him why, he just said that he needed to hear my voice, even though we would often talk during the day as well. I miss my dad. I miss the little things he would get so excited about, like when I first got my job at Vogue, as an assistant. He was so excited, and started going on and on about how great I would become some day. He always believed in me, no matter how messed up I became, then he always believed in me, and he was always there for me. I could call him in the middle of the night, and he would still pick up. I miss him. I miss our family dinners, even though there weren’t many of them after I moved to New York. I miss my dad, I miss hearing his voice when we talked”, he took a deep breath, hearing how his voice was getting more and more groggy. He had to swallow, the tears now streaming from his eyes. He was shaking, trying to look at the people around him. He clenched around the paper in his hands, and tried to continue, but even though he opened his mouth to speak, then no words came out, only struggled sobs. He bit down on his lip, and then felt an arm around him. As he looked beside him, there was Blaine, softly taking the paper from his hand, rubbing his shoulder in that comforting way that only he did.

“I miss my dad”, he continued Kurt’s speech. “The smell of car oil, and the way that he would always listen to my stories, listen to me when I went on and on about fashion and boy troubles, even though he didn’t understand. I miss my dad so much, because without him, I feel like I can’t breath. Losing a parent is what almost every person has to go through. Some when they’re old, some when they’re younger. I lost my mom when I was eight. I don’t remember much about her, just the smell of her perfume. My dad found new love, and I found a new friend in my stepmother. She and I are going through this together. We both lost someone we cared about, not just now, but also when we lost my stepbrother. I miss my dad, because back then he was the rock we could lean on, now we only have each other, but maybe that’s also enough. I feel like I’m dying on the inside and I wish I had just a minute more, one more minute with him, but I can’t get that, and it hurts, but I know my dad would want us to keep fighting. So I am. I’m fighting, but that will never stop me from missing him. I love you dad. Rest in peace” as Blaine finished the speech Kurt was in tears. He carefully walked back down to take his place besides Carole, but for the rest of the ceremony he wasn’t really there. He didn’t really notice what was going on, and suddenly he was back home, sitting on the bed in his old room, crying into his hands as he kept wishing that this was all just a dream, and that soon he would wake up, only he didn’t.

 

**_August 2 nd _ **

Nearly a month had passed by. It had been one of the hardest months of his life, having to go through the stages of grief once again. He knew them very well by now. First came the shock, the denial. The first few days he had refused to accept that it had happened. He kept telling people that it was just a dream, but after the funeral he knew that it wasn’t. Second came the pain and the guilt. This part was easily the worst. He had spent a lot of time in his bed when the guilt hit. He had cried, a lot. He had blamed himself for not being there when his father had passed away, taken the blame for everything bad that had happened in those days. It even reached a point where his friends couldn’t see him because he was so far away in his own self-pity. He didn’t know why, or even how, but somehow he had gotten through this stage and entered stage three: the anger. He was angry at the world for taking his dad away from him. He shouted, kicked at things. He took some longs walks those days, most of them accompanied by Blaine, who somehow seemed to manage to calm Kurt down, maybe it was because he knew him so well. Blaine had been there too when Kurt entered the bargaining stage. At this point he began with all the ‘what if’s’. What if he had come to visit more often, what if he had been there the second his father started feeling ill, what if they had tried another medical solution? Blaine tried again and again to explain to him that no matter what then it would only had been a matter of time. After this Kurt hit rock bottom. He entered a deep depression, refusing to see other people. That had lasted for the past three days by now. He stayed in his room all day, the curtains drawn. He stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. He had no more tears to cry. He had given up. A sigh escaped his lips when he heard the soft knocking on his door.

“Go away”, he mumbled, although he knew that the person on the other side of the door wouldn’t hear it. The door opened slowly and Kurt turned his head to look at the person.

“Kurt, it’s so awfully dark in here”, Carole spoke softly and he just sighed.

“I like it this way. I can hide away”, he closed his eyes, but soon felt Carole joining him on the door. She caressed the back of his hand.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go through some of his things today”; her voice was so soft, so careful. She spoke as though she was afraid to break him, hurt him, and lose him as well. A tear ran down her cheek and Kurt looked at her again. He slowly sat up, leaning his weight on his hand behind him on the bed.

“Okay”, he said slowly, putting his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll just take a shower, then… then we can go through it together”.

 

It took them nearly five hours after that to get through even half of the stuff his father had left behind – things that included Kurt’s old diploma for the Regionals that ND lost, Finn’s old stupid lamp that Kurt had originally bought when he thought they would be sharing a bedroom, stuff he had gotten from Carole over the years, and stuff he had gotten from Kurt’s mother. A lot of tears were shared that day, but it slowly seemed to make both of them enter the final stage of grief – acceptance.

“Do you remember this?” Carole stood with a picture of Burt on stage in the auditorium. Kurt turned and looked at it, feeling the tears in his eyes.

“That’s the day he did the ‘Single Ladies’ dance”, he laughed softly as he took the picture into his hands. “He worked so hard on it, just because he wanted to prove a point”.

“He truly loved you Kurt, all of you”, Carole softly put her arms around him, her cheek wet against his own.

“I know, and he loved you too”.

 

**_September 8 th _ **

It had been raining for days now, typical September weather. The sky above was dark, depressing, just like his current mood. Every time he took a step in the grass he could feel the water splash from the soaking ground. Slowly he tried to pull his jacket closer – it was soaking wet, he was soaking wet, so it didn’t really help much. A few more steps and he would be there. Lighting struck close by, it made him look up, and just for a moment he didn’t look as sad, maybe some would even say that for a moment there were hope, inspiration in his eyes, then he looked down as he reached his destination. A sigh slipped past his wet lips. His hair was dripping. Normally he would’ve brought an umbrella with him. Normally he wouldn’t have left the house looking like this. His hair was flat, his clothes far from perfect. He had lost a bit of weight during the past few weeks, not much; it was barely noticeably unless you knew him really well. Another lighting struck as he kneeled down and brushed away some of the dirt from the grave in front of him, feeling the sting in his chest as he read the tombstone: ‘Elizabeth Hummel. Wife. Mother. Taken too soon’. Underneath the slightly old name, a new one had been added: ‘Burt Hummel. Husband. Father. Forever missed’. His tears were now mixing with the rain on his cheeks, and he had to swallow to stop himself from sobbing loudly. Slowly he placed the flower on the grave, removing the very few leaves and sticks that the wind had brought with it in this bad weather.

“Kurt!” someone called from the distance. “Kurt! Come on! You’ll get sick! I know it’s her birthday, but we really have to get back home!”

He stood back up and dried his eyes, then took some deep breaths to calm himself down as he ran back towards the car, the grass splashing water on his legs every time he took another step. The car door was already open, so he could quickly get inside and at least try to ignore how bad he knew he looked. His hair was ruined and his clothes would never be the same – not that he would ever wear the same outfit twice anyway. Even in these times he still changed each day, much to the surprise of everyone, who just waited for him to break down completely.

“Kurt”, the voice said besides him and Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, who still looked as gorgeous as ever. “You have to let go, especially now that your father is gone. You have to let go. You have to move on, find yourself a boyfriend and live your life. Stop living in the past”, although Kurt knew he only said it to try and make it all better, then the words still hurt. _Find yourself a boyfriend_. As if it was just that easy to move on and act as if he hadn’t thought that him and Blaine would be together forever. He had thought that they were soul mates. Kurt looked away and dried his eyes. For the past two months he had chosen to stay in Ohio to grieve alongside Carole, helping her moving on, since he was done with school now and could work for Vogue at home, online – Isabelle had given him the permission to do that since she knew he needed time to recover. But Kurt felt lonely here, being single and all. He missed New York, where he could hide from everyone, and at least for a while could pretend that everything was okay, that his life didn’t suck.

“Kurt? I asked you something,” Blaine suddenly said, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“What?” he asked, looking confused at Blaine, who just sighed and shook his head.

“I asked; do you want me to take you home so you can get some dry clothes on?” Blaine seemed to be a bit annoyed that he had to repeat the question. He had been like this for a few days. Annoyed with Kurt, probably because Kurt still wasn’t moving on, that he was still doing everything possible to make Blaine take him back.

“Sure”, Kurt just mumbled while he nodded and got his seatbelt on, looking out of the window and into the rain. He sighed, feeling sadder than ever. The bad weather just seemed to have no end. He missed New York. He missed being away, not having to face his past and mourn, but for now it seemed like Ohio was the best place to be, especially because Carole needed him, more than Kurt needed peace.

 

**_September 9 th _ **

It seemed like forever ago that Kurt sat here, in the Lima Bean, playing with his empty coffee cup. He was trying to spend some time away from home, before he would have to meet up with Mercedes and Tina, who had asked him to join them for a movie night – they might be 26, or well, Tina was 25, but they had decided that they would never get to old for a movie night, especially not whenever a friend got sad. That’s when they joined forces to cheer up one another. This included a long night with movies, makeovers, talking about boys and fashion, along with crying, laughing and letting every emotion possible out.

“It’s funny I was just sitting at a table, looking at this awfully tragic train wreck of a guy, when I thought, ‘wait, I know that face’”, a voice said sarcastic; a voice that Kurt recognized the second he heard it, but it was a voice that he hadn’t heard it in a very long time, probably because it was a voice he didn’t need in his life. When he looked up to confirm his suspension, then he was met with no less than the smirking meerkat face of one Sebastian Smythe.

“Sebastian?” Kurt said, almost surprised, since he hadn’t really expected to meet Sebastian here. Actually he hadn’t even expected to ever meet Sebastian again, and even if he did, then he would never have thought that they would talk; at most they would nod to each other or something. At least that was what he thought, since they had never really been anything else than associates – or well, they had been ‘enemies’ at some point, but after the whole Karofsky-episode, then they had stopped being cruel and cold towards each other and just gone their separate ways. “I thought you had moved away from Ohio to become a successful lawyer, or something?” with that question Kurt moved his bag away from the second chair, allowing Sebastian to sit down. That was the moment he realized that Sebastian was holding two cups of coffee instead of just one, but before he even had the chance to ask if he was meeting someone, one of the cups of coffee was placed in front of him.

“Your favorite is still non-fat mocha, right?” Sebastian asked as he had sat down and got off his coat. Kurt was staring at him with a dropped jaw. _That_ he hadn’t expected at all.

“Yeah, but… how do **_you_** know?” Kurt asked with a suspicious look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms; even after all these years, he still hadn’t learned to trust Sebastian – there were always something weird and mysterious about the younger man, and most of the time he seemed to have some hidden agenda behind his actions.

“I guess all the time spying on you and Blaine back in the days taught me a great deal about you as well Kurt”, Sebastian said and took a sip from his coffee with his classic and perfect smirk on his lips. Kurt almost stared at him in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if Sebastian had ever called him by his real name before, not that he was about to complain, it just made him that much more suspicious.

“So, what are you doing here all sad and alone? Shouldn’t you be in New York?” as Sebastian asked then Kurt was staring at Sebastian as if he had just told him that the moon had blown up, or something just as crazy, because why would he, Sebastian, the biggest playboy of all times, be even the tinniest bit interested in Kurt, and also, why would he know where, and what, Kurt was doing and living. He stared at him and tried to decided whether or not it was safe to talk to Sebastian – after all, Sebastian was the one who tried to split up him and Blaine, but of course he had promised to change after what happened with David Karofsky, and Blaine had told him that Sebastian had indeed changed, he had even gone out with Dave a few times, but then Dave got engaged and later on married. Blaine and Sebastian had kept in touch after everything, even developed some kind of friendship – though Kurt more than once thought that Blaine would end up with Sebastian, especially after their own relationship fell apart, and Blaine came to tell him that he was seeing someone else.

“My dad died”, Kurt in the end told Sebastian, knocking himself out of the many thoughts running through his head. “Two months ago, I’ve been home ever since.”

“Oh… Well, I’m sorry to hear about that”, Sebastian said and for a second his hand was softly placed on top of Kurt’s, probably just because he tried to act comforting, but Kurt pulled his hand away.

“I’m fine” he said and stood up. “I don’t need your pity”.

“Wow, gayface, I’m not pitying you”, Sebastian smirked and looked up at Kurt with his arms crossed. “I’m just trying to be nice, for once. Is that so wrong?” the question sounded almost… hurt and Kurt wondered if he had been right to react that strongly. He sighed and sat back down, agreeing with himself to at least give Sebastian a chance.

“I’m sorry… It’s been a rough couple of weeks… months… years”, he said and leaned back in the chair, running his fingers over the edge of the table before putting them around the coffee cup that Sebastian had brought him.

“I can go find some girl you can talk to? I bet they understand this… PMS-thing, better than I do”, Sebastian joked and he deserved the slap on his shoulder that Kurt gave him – but at least Kurt was smiling now – which was something he hadn’t really done since his dad died. Kurt didn’t know why he just did that. Maybe it was just because Sebastian was acting friendly, and Kurt really could use a friend right now, a friend that didn’t pity him, or tried to constantly cheer him up.

“Shut up Meerkat”, he snorted and took a small sip from the coffee. It warmed his body and made him relax more. It felt weird, being relaxed around someone who used to bully him and do everything possible to make his life a living hell, but in a way it was also nice to talk to someone different. Somehow Kurt ended up staring at Sebastian for a long time, but it didn’t feel like that long, which was why he didn’t sense that Sebastian was waiting for an answer.

“What?” Kurt said, clearly confused, but Sebastian just laughed and got an even greater smirk on his face.

“Geez, don’t start drooling over my great looks gayface, I just asked you if you were seeing someone, you know, since Blaine is engaged with someone else and all that”, Sebastian said and he could sense that it was a topic that Kurt had been avoiding, because suddenly Kurt seemed to be in a rush to drink the rest of his coffee. Kurt had only just recently found out that his former fiancée was engaged, and it stung.

“I better go, Carole is probably waiting for me at home”, Kurt said and looked outside. It was raining today as well and Blaine had driven him there, which meant he had to walk to the bus stop and he would probably be soaked before he reached it.

“You want a ride?” Sebastian asked. He was already standing and had a pair of car keys in his hand. “Or do you want to take the risk and get sick because the weather is freezing, and your clothes does not look that waterproof. Still choosing fashion over comfort?” he was clearly smirking now, but Kurt didn’t care. He stood up, got his coat on and looked at Sebastian. At this point he would rather get a ride home with someone like Sebastian, than risk getting his clothes completely soaked while waiting for the bus. He had already ruined one perfectly fine outfit yesterday at the grave; he had no need to completely ruin this one as well.

“Where’s your car?” he asked and followed Sebastian outside. Once outside he realized that Sebastian was definitely much more of a rich kid than he had first though, because that car, that Bentley Rapier was probably the most expensive car Kurt had ever seen in real life – and since his dad own a tire shop then he had seen a great deal of expensive cars – and Sebastian was getting into that car, looking like it was no big deal to him that he owned the most gorgeous and ritzy car.

“You coming or what?” Sebastian asked, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt quickly got into the car, closing the door and fastened the seatbelt. He felt the rain run down his neck and felt the chill that ran through his body at that. He mentally reminded himself to at least try to wear better clothes from now on, not that it was very likely he would do it.

“I’m here... Just drive please?” he mumbled and leaned back in the seat, then noticed that he wasn’t shivering, although the water ran down his back, and that the car was warm and cozy. He looked confused, and Sebastian seemed to notice.

“I turned the heat on and there is heat in the seats”, he pointed out as he started the car. He was smirking a lot, not that it bothered Kurt; he knew that Sebastian had always been like that: a charmer beyond every measure, only he didn’t usually use that charm on Kurt.

The first few minutes of the trip back to Kurt’s place were very awkward. None of them said anything and Kurt just tried to get warm and dry; he was surprised that Sebastian hadn’t suggested that Kurt should just get the wet clothes off; he was almost shocked when Sebastian didn’t even comment on Kurt’s slightly clattering teeth. He had never experienced Sebastian being this quiet before. He wondered what the other man was thinking.

“Sebastian?” he asked and noticed that he now had the other man’s attention, since Sebastian looked over at him for a brief second, but didn’t say anything.

“What happened between you and Dave?” the question was careful, low and silent, and for a moment Kurt thought Sebastian wouldn’t answer him, since he got very quiet and just stared out the windscreen. In the end Kurt heard a sigh.

“I cheated on him”, Sebastian’s answer came low and it shocked Kurt, or well, he had expected something like that, since it was Sebastian, but still, Blaine had said that it seemed like Sebastian was… in love with Karofsky, so why would he cheat?

“You… What?” he said and now he was staring at Sebastian. He noticed that Sebastian had clenched his hands around the steering wheel and that he had a small tear at the corner of his eye, not that he let it fall. Sebastian wasn’t the type of guy who cried in front of others.

“I got drunk, a hot guy hit on me at Scandals, I went home with the guy and Dave found out. End of story”, Sebastian said and went down the road where Kurt was currently living with Carole. Actually they had talked about selling the house, but for now none of them had the heart to do it. Sebastian parked the car, but Kurt made no movement. He looked at Sebastian and seemed to think his words through before he spoke again.

“Why? I thought you loved him?” it finally came from Kurt and Sebastian gave a short, low laugh.

“I don’t know what love is, I only know how to have fun. Sure I felt different around Dave, but would I have cheated if I truly loved him?” the question wasn’t meant to be answered and soon the silence fell over the car. Kurt didn’t want to go inside, didn’t want to handle another pity-filled night of crying. He was unconsciously playing with his phone in his hands; that was until he felt Sebastian put his hand over Kurt’s.

“You don’t seem okay?” Sebastian told Kurt, almost sounding concerned for a moment, something Kurt would’ve never expected from him.

“Because I’m not”, Kurt said very slowly and lifted his head to look at Sebastian with that sad look upon his face. “I think… I think I have forgotten how to… live my life, so to speak”, there was a short minute of silence before Kurt continued. “Blaine told me yesterday that I should move on, find a new boyfriend…” he in the end admitted and it didn’t take Sebastian long to figure out what to say.

“Then why don’t you just start dating?” he suggested and Kurt snorted.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Getting a date while having a fulltime job isn’t exactly easy Smythe”, he actually snapped at Sebastian. “And not every guy working at Vogue is gay, just so you know”, he said that last part because he knew the whole ‘every guy that works with fashion has to be gay’-stereotype thinking.

“Hey, easy gayface, I’m just trying to help you”, Sebastian said and looked irritated. “You’re saying you want to live your life? Then here’s a suggestion. I set you up on a couple of blind dates. Let’s say 10, nice even number, and if that doesn’t help, well, then you’re screwed”, he leaned back in the seat, his fingers playing on the steering wheel. Kurt seemed to think about it for a long time.

“What do you get out of this?” he then asked, looking at Sebastian. “You’re not the type of guy who just helps someone without getting something out of it yourself”.

“Well, you could let me live in your apartment until I find my own place. And before you start saying anything, then yes, I got thrown out of my old place, and I need somewhere to live in New York”, Sebastian looked serious. “Also it’ll be fun for me to see you fail at dating”.

“Fine. Put me up on some blind dates”, Kurt sighed and shook his head. “But, I have one condition. No drug addicts or alcoholics, and the dates have to be in New York, no flying me across the land to Miami or something. Isabella needs me back next week”, Kurt said and Sebastian nodded with a much too happy smirk.

“That’s a deal gayface”, he said with that smirk and Kurt didn’t even bother to give him an annoyed comment, he just got out of the car and went inside to Carole. If he knew Sebastian then he would forget all about it as he went out to screw someone later. Kurt didn’t need to worry, because of course Sebastian wouldn’t help him, why should he?


	2. Coming "home" to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter had now been revised, and I’m finally satisfied with it. This chapter was the main reason that I wanted to start anew on the story, but I think I actually like it better now. Again, please give me your opinion if you think something could become better! I’m still learning :) 
> 
> Chapter rating: G

**_September 15 th _ **

As the next week passed by without any further contact from Sebastian, then Kurt was slowly beginning to realize that he might actually had been joking when he offered his help; not that it actually mattered to Kurt, all in all then he hadn’t been expecting much from Sebastian Smythe. The last thing he needed at this point was also to have him living in his apartment with him, while he got used to being in New York again, this time all on his own. He and Blaine originally bought the apartment together, but soon after signing the contract then they ended things and Blaine moved back to Lima, leaving Kurt alone in New York – or almost alone, since Rachel lived in the city with Jesse, and Mercedes often stopped by when she wasn’t on tour. Although the apartment was something the he and Blaine had gotten together, then Kurt had decided to keep it, and after almost a year then it felt like home for him now. He had room, he didn’t have to constantly think about others; it was his clearance zone, a place where he could return to and be himself. Currently he was looking forward to going back; as much as he loved Carole and wanted to be there for her then he missed having his own place. Also he missed work, missed having his mind occupied by things that weren’t all connected to his father. Things that made him smile and forgot the pain, even if it were only for a short while. He sighed as he put his clothes into his suitcase.

“Don’t forget your Kashmir sweater sweetie”, Carole handed it to Kurt and kissed his cheek. He packed it into his suitcase, which was almost too full to be closed. He had packed the car – which Jesse had driven all the way to Ohio with, when he had to pick up Rachel a few days ago, of course they had taken the plane home, Rachel claiming that she got carsick if she had to drive for more than three hours – yesterday with the boxes of stuff that Carole had insisted he took with him to the apartment. Most of the stuff was things belonging to his dad, but some of the things were also stuff that Kurt had left behind the first time he moved to New York, stuff that his father had insisted on keeping. One of these things were the ‘Certificate of Participation’ he had gotten for entering the Midwest Regional Championship in 2010, the year that New Directions had lost brutally. His dad had insisted on keeping it, and now Kurt felt bad about wanting to throw it out, so he had chosen to take it with him to New York. He had also taken the ball from the first football game he and Finn had played; the one game they had scored in, the game where Kurt had danced the dance to Single Ladies. The memory of that game had always made them all smile, so after Finn’s death, then Burt had gotten it, and now that Burt was gone, then the ball was passed along to Kurt’s. He wasn’t exactly sure where he would place these things yet, but one thing was sure; he was taking them with him.

“I’m going to miss you. The house is so terribly empty now that they’re both gone, I feel like I need a man in the house”, Carole spoke again as she sat down on the bed besides Kurt’s suitcase. “It’s just me now, all alone”, there were something sad in her voice, and as a tear rolled down her cheek Kurt started feeling guilty for leaving her all alone.

“I’ll come back to visit soon. I promise”, he took her hands into his own, pulling her up on her feet and into a warm embrace. It didn’t last long though, because suddenly the doorbell rang and Carole went downstairs to open while Kurt packed the last of his clothes, desperately trying to make it all fit into his small suitcase – somehow he had ended up bringing more clothes with him home than he left with, most likely because he left so suddenly that all of his things were still in New York.

“Kurt! There is some man named Sebastian here for you!” Carole called shortly after, and the name made him stiff. He sighed deeply while he grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs, only to be greeted by one smirking meerkat. He truly had hoped that Sebastian had been joking.

“Hello gayface, did you miss me?” Sebastian’s smirk was flawless, and somehow it managed to make Carole blush as she offered the man both coffee and tea, clearly expecting him to stay for a while – or maybe she was just trying to delay Kurt’s departure, since she didn’t want to be all alone. To Kurt’s ‘luck’ then Sebastian kindly turned down every offer and just looked at Kurt.

“I hope you have room for one more? I have too much baggage for a plane, and I couldn’t really bring my own car, so I counted on you having some extra space for your new roommate”, he said casually, as if it wasn’t a question, but more of a way to tell Kurt that he wouldn’t be alone on the almost ten hour long drive back to New York. Normally Kurt would take the plane, but since he had to take all the boxes with him, then he simply had too much luggage for it to be worth the price on plane, so it had seemed only natural to take the car. He just couldn’t figure out how Sebastian knew that he was driving.

“How did you know I wasn’t going to take a plane?” Kurt ended up asking as he lead Sebastian outside and allowed the other man to put his bags in the car – it wasn’t that many really, but still enough to make the entire trunk and backseat stuffed, or at least make it filled, so that there wouldn’t be room for more than two, which was luckily the exact number that was going to be travelling.

“You told Blaine, and I asked him since you never gave me your number”, the smirk came back on while he closed the car door, leaning against it with a superior look on his face. “You didn’t think you had gotten rid of me already, did you?” with that he opened the door in the driver’s side.

“I have to say goodbye to Carole”, Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian and turned to Carole, who had come out to say goodbye. It was easy to see that she was struggling to maintain her tears. Kurt pulled her into a warm embrace, letting her hide her face in his shoulder as he kept her close.

“Don’t cry, I’ll be back before you know it, and I promise to call you once we’re in New York”, he smiled and let go of her, drying the tears away from her cheeks. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart”, she smiled sadly, but stepped back, allowing Kurt to get into the car, soon followed by Sebastian. Once they were both seated, Kurt started the car, waving to Carole as he drove off.

 

The first few hours of the trip back to New York went by slowly. They didn’t really speak much, only in the beginning they tried to smalltalk about the weather - which, as they soon realized, turned out to be an empty topic, since it was just rain, rain and more rain. It was indeed a cold, wet and depressing day in the middle of September. After having driving for four hours straight, the only sounds were now coming from the songs on the radio. Kurt sighed deeply. Normally he wasn’t one who _hated_ silence, he actually enjoyed it from time to time, but now wasn’t one of those times, and in a way he was surprised by the fact that Sebastian could stay silent for this long. As he took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at the other man, he realized that Sebastian wasn’t only quiet; he also seemed to be a completely different place. His emerald green eyes were staring out into the rain, watching the silhouettes of trees and nature in the roadside. There were almost something sad in the way he just sat there, silent and far away in his own thoughts, in a away Kurt felt bad for even thinking about disturbing him, but the silence was driving him crazy, and he was afraid that he would break down if he had to listen to one more silly love song on the radio.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt looked shocked when the first words to be spoken hadn’t come from his own mouth, but from Sebastian, who had obviously noticed that Kurt had been staring at him for too long. Kurt quickly gave a nod, and returned his gaze to the road as some idiot who was driving way too fast drove past them.

“Sure”, he said and turned the volume down on the radio, making it easier for them to talk, without having to shout to be heard.

“What went wrong, between you and Blaine? I mean, I know that the two of you broke off your engagement, and I know that he was with Dave for a while”, Kurt’s hands seemed to tighten around the steering wheel while Sebastian spoke, not that he seemed to notice, as he continued speaking. “But after that I’ve heard like ten different stories of what happened. Some say you almost got married, then others say that you couldn’t stand each other and that you blamed each other, and Blaine won’t tell me anything, Dave hasn’t spoken to me since… well, you know… so, I was just wondering, if you would tell me? You know, I was actually rooting for you when you reunited in New York. You were like this great gay couple that everyone wanted to be like”, Sebastian laughed shortly, then he noticed the pale look on Kurt’s face, and how white his knuckles had turned from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. “Kurt?”

“It’s… It’s quite a long, and… difficult story to tell”, Kurt spoke slowly, but his eyes never moved away from the road. He seemed sort of ashamed, like a small kid well aware of something he had done wrong.

“There’s at least six hours to New York, we have time” a smirk came onto Sebastian’s lips as he heard the sigh escape Kurt’s. He knew he had won that discussion, and though he would never admit it, he felt almost… excited, because he would finally get the real story behind ‘the-Klaine-breakup’.

“Well, you know most of the details already, I guess. We first broke up because he cheated on me with Elliot, or whatever his name was, then we tried being friends, which we were truly horrible at, I mean, we made out at a wedding, although I sorta had someone in New York”, Kurt laughed shortly at that, causing a small smile to appear on his lips. “But well, we got back together, he proposed and moved to New York, and after that it all went south. We couldn’t make it work, especially not after the others moved out, so we lived alone. I kept getting angry with him, even when he had done nothing wrong. Whenever we talked about our wedding, then it was like… it just wasn’t the right time”. He sighed and stayed quiet for a while.

“And then what? Did you guys break up? Or of course I know that you did, but I heard rumors after that, some that Blaine confirmed, and some that he didn’t want to talk about”, Sebastian looked curious – he would probably deny that later.

“We broke up yes, and he moved back to Ohio while I focused on NYADA. It was easy at first, I mean; we had been apart for longer periods before, so it never really felt like we weren’t together. Then I returned to Ohio too, to work with Rachel at McKinley, and just seeing him, it hurt so badly. I just wanted to be with him again, and I tried to tell him that, when I found out that he was with Dave. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that heartbroken before, and it was as if no one really cared”, he took a break to calm his breath, since he felt the tears stinging in his eyes at the memory of all the horrible feelings from back then. Sebastian was quiet as he watched Kurt, for a second he considered trying to comfort him, but quickly shook the thought away and patiently waited for him to continue. It didn’t take that long.

“But well, Sue had this crazy plan to get us back together”, he laughed.

“Sue? Sue Sylvester? Why?” Sebastian interrupted him.

“She, apparently, were our biggest fangirl”, Kurt laughed again, shook his head, and then continued the story. “Her plan succeeded though. She made Blaine realize that he really wanted to be with me, so he broke up with Karofsky, and we got back together, but not until after we had sneaked around at least twice behind Dave’s back. I felt terrible, I mean, Dave was my friend, and I know just how much it hurts to be cheated on, and there I was, doing the exact same thing to another person. It didn’t work after I got those thoughts, and then there were this surprise, out-of-nowhere wedding, where Blaine just expected me to marry him, no questions asked. I just couldn’t, so… I ended it, again… Blaine was furious, for months we didn’t speak, then he met this new guy, and now we’re friends, best friends… And I regret it; Blaine was the love of my life. I always thought we would be together in the end, but…” he sighed and stopped talking.

“But now he’s engaged to this new guy and so that’s it? You let him go, and now you’re not together”, Sebastian seemed to accept the story, though he suspected that there might be more to it, parts that perhaps Kurt didn’t tell because he was too embarrassed, or simply thought of as irrelevant.

“I made a mistake, and there is no way I am ever getting him back now… I guess that it’s about time that I move on”, Kurt knew he had been saying that for over a year now – if not longer, but still he didn’t mean it yet. Some part of him kept hoping that some day Blaine would too realize that they were meant to be.

“Then it’s a good thing that I’ve already arranged your first date”, Sebastian smirked, especially when he noticed the shocked look on Kurt’s face. “Oh don’t look so shocked gayface, this one was easy. And relax; you’re just going out for a drink, no obligations or anything. Just meet the guy and try to forget Blaine, okay?” Kurt slowly nodded, though he didn’t like the thought of being out with someone. He had tried it already, not that anything good had come from that.

“When is it?” he asked, but was disturbed by his phone beeping. Without seeming too suspicious, then he picked it up to see a text from Blaine.

 

**_From: Blaine <3_ **

_Hey! Text me once you’re in New York. I want to know that you made it there in one piece. Oh, and did Sebastian contact you? He asked me when you were leaving. Don’t know why._

Kurt smiled at the text, took a quick glance at Sebastian, who were going through his phone, probably trying to remember who he had set Kurt up with for a date, and when. Quickly Kurt answered Blaine.

 

**_To: Blaine <3_ **

_I promise to write once we’re there. And yes, Sebastian did contact me. He just wanted a ride to New York. Nothing big. How are you today? xoxo_

 

Just in time, Kurt got the phone back into his pocket, as Sebastian seemed to have found what he was looking for.

“Here it is. Sorry, too many people want to date you, so I had to scroll down a bit to find this first guy”, a smirk and Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Sebastian had found so many guys that wanted to date him. “Your first date is the 23rd, it’s a week from now”, he looked up at Kurt, wondering why he was looking so guilty all of a sudden.

“Sure. It’s a date”, Kurt just mumbled, switched station on the radio and turned up the volume, preventing them from any further conversation. Sebastian shrugged, deciding not to push the conversation, leaned back in the seat and soon he was in a deep sleep.

 

A few hours later Sebastian was waking up due to some horribly loud song on the radio. He groaned as he stretched his body with a yawn.

“How much further ‘til we reach New York?” he complained, clearly surprising Kurt, who was deeply focused on his phone, that was placed on the dashboard in front of the steering wheel.

“A little over two hours I think”, he responded just as his phone beeped. Kurt picked it up and checked the message, laughing at it. At that Sebastian turned his head away from the side window and towards Kurt, just in time to see another car drive right out in front of them.

“Hummel! Eyes on the road!” he shouted, surprising Kurt, who dropped his phone and immediately hit the breaks, while grabbing the steering wheels with both hands, turning it at full power to try and avoid the second car, by driving into the emergency lane. It seemed like minutes passed, though it was probably just a matter of seconds. None of them were breathing, nor talking. They sat still and watched as the traffic stopped around them. Kurt’s hands were clenched around the steering wheel, but ever so slowly he let go. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he was searching for the right words.

“Kurt…” Sebastian spoke slowly, and something about the way he spoke Kurt’s name – and actually used his real name – made him realize just how serious the situation was.

“I know…” Kurt’s voice was shaking. He tried to calm down, but the adrenaline was rushing through his blood, making his heart pound like crazy.

“Don’t ever text and drive!” the words scared the hell out of Kurt, mostly because Sebastian was yelling them, his eyes shooting lightning as he looked at Kurt. “That could’ve been us, if I hadn’t saved us!” he pointed out the window, at the two cars that had crashed right in front of them. Thanks to the idiotic driver that he driven right in front of Kurt, then the two cars in front of them had crashed, in an attempt to avoid hitting the car. If Sebastian hadn’t reacted, they could’ve been the third car in the crash. A groan escaped Sebastian as he got off his seatbelt and went out of the car, joining the people who had pulled aside to check on the drivers and passengers from the cars in the crash. Luckily it seemed like no one had gotten hurt, and after about an hour – after both police and ambulance had arrived at scene, questioning those who saw the accident. Sebastian had lied and said that he had been the one driving the car, that Kurt had no part in it, he hadn’t seen anything since he was asleep, just because he didn’t want them getting into trouble – they were finally allowed to leave. Sebastian had forced Kurt to take the passenger seat, but hadn’t spoken to him at all, other than what was necessary. They barely drove for half an hour before Sebastian pulled the car aside at one of the rest areas. Once there he parked the car and turned to look at Kurt, who had been extremely quiet, playing with the phone between his hands.

“Hand it over”, Sebastian said in a firm voice, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. “I want to know what the hell you were looking at, what you thought were more important than our lives”, he didn’t seem like he was in a mood for arguing, so Kurt just slowly handed over the phone, after unlocking it. Sebastian went through the different messages for a few minutes before looking at Kurt. “You’re flirting with him? Hummel, this has to stop. He is getting _married_ , snap out of it. You’re done, over, and if you want my help, then this, this are not going to happen again, okay?” there were no question in Sebastian’s voice, so Kurt just slowly nodded. He was still a bit shocked, and he was also starting to realize that this thing he had going on would be his undoing if he didn’t do something about it soon, and whether he liked it or not, then Sebastian were probably his best hope at this point.

“We need to make some basic rules if I’m going to get you dates, okay? It’ll be something that’ll make this easier for both of us. First of all, you have to stop texting Blaine all the time, and that heart at his name, it’s not going to be there anymore, okay? Second of all, if this needs to work, then you need to make an effort as well. Try to get out more, talk with your coworkers, go party with them, have fun and forget about Blaine. It’s okay to be happy; he is, so why shouldn’t you be? Thirdly, since I’m going to stay with you, then we’re probably going to have to make some more rules along the way, and you are allowed to disagree, Hummel… Hummel? Kurt are you listening?” Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Kurt, snapping him back to reality, and out of his trance.

“Yes… Yes, rules. I get it”, he sighed and leaned back in the seat. At this point he just really wanted to be back home in New York, where he could lock himself away in his room and never have to worry about anything ever again. Sebastian shook his head, realizing that this conversation was probably better to take later on. He started the car and resumed the last hours of driving.

 

It was a little over eight when they finally arrived in New York. They were both exhausted, and agreed to carry up the boxes tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep, though Sebastian had taken his suitcase of clothes – he had tried to leave it at first, claiming that he didn’t mind sleeping naked, at which Kurt had insisted that he brought the bag with him. Once Kurt had unlocked the front door, he showed Sebastian the place. They entered a small hallway as the first thing. It didn’t contain much, just a table on which a bowl was placed, and in this Kurt threw his keys. On the wall was the coat rack.

“You can put your bag in this room” he opened the first door on their right, showing Sebastian the guest room that would be living in. Originally this had been Blaine’s workroom – showed by the desk that was still placed in there, along with the small book shelve. On the desk a picture of Kurt and Blaine were still placed. After Blaine moved out, then Kurt had gotten an extra king-sized bed, for when Burt and Carole came to visit. On the wall turning outside were a huge window, from which the view was amazing – after all then this was an apartment in the middle of New York, on the fifth floor even.

“Nice. I almost expected the whole place to be styled in some vintage high fashion style”, Sebastian spoke with a smirk as he put his bag down on the bed and looked around. Of course he noticed the picture, and before Kurt could even react then Sebastian stood with it in his hands, his brows frowned. “Really gayface? This needs to go, like now”.

“I know, just give it back, please?” he sighed and got the picture back from Sebastian. “This used to be Blaine’s workroom… I guess he left this behind when he moved, I just never… My dad or Carole never mentioned it being in here”, he mumbled, much to Sebastian’s displease. Obviously he was already growing tired of the whole ‘still-in-love-with-Blaine’-thing. “So, do you want to see the rest of the house?”

“Sure”, Sebastian walked back out again, allowing Kurt to show him the rest, which weren’t much, but it was home to him. Next to the guest room – which was Sebastian’s room now, Kurt still had to get used to calling it that, at least until he moved out again – were Kurt’s own bedroom. It was similar in size to Sebastian’s, but so much more personal, not that he intended to show it to Sebastian, he actually refused, leading to many comments from Sebastian about Kurt’s hidden secrets; to this Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“The bathroom is right here”, he said and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. “I only have this one, so, we’re going to have to share” of course Sebastian started smirking at this, but before he had time to come up with another one of his stupid flirtatious comments, then Kurt continued into the only room that was on the left.

“And the combined living room and kitchen”, he told as they entered a rather huge room. The room was split into two by a half way. On the side that they were entering was the living room. It didn’t contain that much; a television, a couch, two chairs, a coffee table made of glass – on which was a huge mess with different articles, research etc., and a bookshelf, which contained Kurt’s collection of Broadway musicals – both music, sheets and DVDs – some different pictures of his friends and family, and a few of the magazines he had been published in.

“This isn’t half bad Hummel”, Sebastian spoke impressed as he sat down on the couch, or rather threw himself on it. Meanwhile Kurt walked into the small kitchen, starting to put the few groceries he had managed to buy before they got home, onto its’ places.

“I have a few house rules here, Smythe”, he spoke while putting the milk into the fridge. “First of all, please do not bring men into my apartment”, he looked at Sebastian while he said this, making sure the other man was listening.

“I never bring men home to where I live Hummel, so no worries” another smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Great. Also, since I have to work a lot, then I don’t want loud music or anything else that could distract me. I get up early in the morning, and often get home late, try not to break my apartment while I’m gone”, for some reason Kurt couldn’t stop the small smile at his lips at the slightly offended look on Sebastian’s face.

“Sure, whatever. Do you have any like, sports channels?” he asked, turning on the TV. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“I guess I’ll let you settle in for now, and I’ll see you in the morning”, Kurt said as he walked to his own bedroom. “I have to go to work tomorrow, just for a few hours. Isabelle said she needed help with something, but I guess you already know New York, and I won’t be home late tomorrow. You can call if you need anything, I’m not sure if you’ll be awake when I leave”.

“Sure”, Sebastian mumbled as he looked at the TV, clearly looking for something interesting to watch. Kurt left the room at that, closing the door behind him as he went to bed. At some point he heard Sebastian moving around in the apartment, probably looking for something to eat, but not long after that he was in a deep sleep.

 

**_September 16 th _ **

When the alarm woke up Kurt as the first thing the next morning, then he truly felt like dying. It was way too early, and the small ray of sunshine that had snuck its way through the curtains, didn’t seem to help getting him up, it rather made him want to stay in bed.

“Isabelle needs you”, he mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. It helped shaking the last piece of sleep out of him, but didn’t do much for his mood. Finding something to wear was even more of a drag, since most of his good clothes were in his suitcase, in his car, and he didn’t really feel like walking down there, in the middle of September, in his underwear. He ended up wearing something simple, as he made his morning coffee and some simple breakfast. He was almost ready to leave – already half an hour late – when he couldn’t find his keys, which he knew he had placed in the bowl yesterday when they returned home.

“No, no, no… I don’t have time for this”, he groaned as he searched the entire kitchen, then his own room, the clothes he had worn yesterday, his jacket, everything was searched, but to no hope. It wasn’t until he heard the loud snoring from the room next door that Kurt realized where the keys might’ve gone.

“Sebastian…” he sighed and went into the room, walking in on a half naked Sebastian, the covers lying on the floor, his shoes thrown away in the corner, and his clothes scattered around the room. Kurt shook his head as he went over to try and wake up the other man.

“Sebastian, wake up. I need my keys”, he shook the man, causing a loud groan to escape from him as he pointed to his jacket – that had just been randomly thrown on the chair at the desk. Kurt hurried to get the keys from the pocket in the jacket and had almost left the room when he noticed that something was missing.

“Where is my keychain? Sebastian! Did you take it?” his voice was angry, and slowly Sebastian sat up in the bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Lower your voice, will ya? I only went to bed two hours ago”, he complained.

“The keychain Sebastian, the picture I had of me and Blaine, on our anniversary, where is it?” Kurt asked in an impatient voice, stomping his foot on the floor.

“I have it, and you’re not getting it back until you prove to me that you’re over him. It’s part of our deal Hummel, you have to move on, and that means erasing the memories”, he yawned and lied back down. Kurt groaned loudly, but chose not to argue with him, mostly because he didn’t have time. As he left the apartment and finally got on the subway to work, then he reminded himself that this living situation was only temporary, and that soon he would have his own space back – also he reminded himself to give Sebastian the spare key, so this wouldn’t happen again.


End file.
